1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting mitochondria gene alterations and, more particularly, to a method for detecting mitochondria gene alterations by means of a single primer pair.
2. Description of Related Art
Mitochondria are the main sites in cells where oxidative phosphorylation occurs and adenosine triphosphate is synthesized, and energy to human and animal cells comes from. Furthermore, mitochondria not only can provide energy, they also work to take part in apoptosis, cellular differentiation and signaling, as well as cell growth and cell cycle. Hence, whether the mitochondria genes are defective or not is instrumental to the functioning of human and animal cells.
Recent studies have found that mitochondria genes can be made susceptible to gene variations, including mutations and deletions, when exposed to attack of free radicals that are generated during oxidation. Such alterations in mitochondria genes can heavily influence biological functions related to mitochondria or can even lead to cell death. An example of known diseases or symptoms incurred by mitochondria gene alterations includes degenerative diseases. Some studies have also suggested that link between mitochondria gene alterations and cancers. Hence, detection for alterations in mitochondria genes would prove to be helpful for diagnosing diseases in clinical practices.
The majority of currently understood methods for detecting mitochondria gene alterations are focused on using direct DNA sequencing; however, the technicality of direct DNA sequencing is complicated and the material and the device required in its operation are expensive, so this technique has not been widely received by testing services and institutions.
In response, it is desirable to provide a rapid and simple device and method for detecting mitochondria gene alterations, which can be applied to clinical uses to examine mitochondria gene related diseases, and from which to use as a reference for treating or diagnosing diseases.